


Tough Guy

by Doctor_Discord



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Prison, Solitary Confinement, Teddy Bears, sleep issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: Yancy’s tough. He’s a murderer. He’s sentenced for life with no intention of taking up parole. He’stough…most of the time.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Tough Guy

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little collab with itsjustkyss on Tumblr! You can find her art here: https://itsjustkyss.tumblr.com/post/189126575377/shhh-youse-better-stay-quiet-ya-hear

Yancy paced restlessly in the solitary confinement cell, trying not to wring his hands but the nervous habit seemed _determined_ to stay. The Warden hadn’t been too _pleased_ to discover that a prisoner escaped. He’d been _less_ pleased to discover Yancy had snuck out of solitary confinement to help them. As a result, what would’ve been a simple 24 hours in the cruel punishment had been turned into _two weeks_ , and Yancy was _anxious_ to get out.

When he heard the loud clanging of the lock, Yancy halted abruptly to a stop, wincing as the door was pulled open and light flooded into his eyes. While he was stunned, the guards grabbed him roughly, and Yancy had to consciously keep from flinching or _melting_ under the first human contact he’d had in two weeks. He was silent as they dragged him back to his cell – usually was after solitary confinement. The guards dumped him in his cell with little to no care, locked the door, and left, chatting about some TV show as they went.

Yancy groaned softly as he picked himself up off the ground, staggering over to his bed before collapsing down onto it. He never slept well in solitary confinement. Yancy _lived_ for people, even the rough folks of the prison, he loved to perform, he loved to just _talk_. In solitary, he had none of that. And it led to some rather rapid declining health issues while he was there.

Yancy snuggled underneath his blanket, shifting a bit nervously once he laid his head on his pillow. He wouldn’t have gotten a new cellmate so soon, would he? Even if he had, it was mid-morning, the other prisoners should be in the yard, it was still safe to…

Cautiously, Yancy reached under his pillow, pulling out the stuffed bear he hid under there. He made a small, desperate little squeaking sound as he curled around it, burying his face in it’s soft, synthetic fur, tangling his fingers in it. It had little black and white prison pants like Yancy’s, and a matching hat, with Yancy’s name stitched into the bottom of one foot. It was clearly _old_ , and well-loved. Even in prison, where _no one_ was truly your friend, and Yancy risked getting the _shit_ beat out of him if his bear was discovered, he just couldn’t bear to part with it.

With a contented hum, Yancy curled tighter around the bear, petting it absentmindedly, and closed his eyes. There was no _true_ comfort in this place. As ‘dolled up’ and… _atmospheric_ as it was, it was all a façade. And this bear…it was all the comfort he needed.

Yancy burrowed beneath his blankets, wrapped his arms around his bear, and drifted off into his first peaceful sleep in a _long_ time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
